


Ergo

by thatotherperv



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Banter, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-10
Updated: 2007-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 18:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatotherperv/pseuds/thatotherperv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies don't sweat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ergo

**Author's Note:**

> from a prompt by nyghtpet
> 
> Original post [here](http://thatotherperv.livejournal.com/177643.html#cutid3)

"Ladies don't sweat, they glisten."

She bit her lip as his tongue traced her breastbone. Her belly felt hot from the caress, though his beard tickled.

"I dunno, luv, seems terribly salty for something glistening."

He sampled a drop that meandered down her throat. Followed it up for good measure with a taste of tender earlobe.

"You sweat. Ergo, you are no lady."

She smiled as her hand slipped into his trousers. "Well... I could have told you that."


End file.
